


Proud

by terracottaheart



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Hickies, M/M, blowjob, liam is a little needy, noel is in love again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracottaheart/pseuds/terracottaheart
Summary: Noel teaches Liam how to give a hickey, and Liam wants a little more.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :’)

The boy is on his lap and kissing him so slow, hands resting on his waist to make sure he couldn’t leave,  _as if he would_ _ever do that_ Noel thinks, and he sighs inwardly, regretting ever starting this because of how deep Liam was in it. Noel was just as deep, if not deeper, but he had a tiny bit of self control, where as Liam would fuck him in front of a million people and wear a band around his finger that claimed him as Noel’s. He wishes he could have that kind of confidence, that kind of  _fuck you_   attitude, but Noel cared, more than he wanted to let on, and the thought of someone knowing what he and Liam did made him sick. 

 

Anyways - he’s on Noel’s lap, has been ever since their mom stepped out of the door, even though Noel pushed him away and told him to  _fucking wait a minute, she might come back in, you cunt_ ,  and Liam just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and glared until Noel was grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, getting pretty annoyed with the way Liam was pouting, looking like a damn child. Liam didn’t care, he knew he’d get what he wanted in the end, as he always did. He knew Noel couldn’t resist his eyes or his lips or the natural curve of his body as he laid stretched out on the couch, back slightly arched because  _it feels more comfortable like this, Noely_ and a  _ fuck you, Liam  _ was thrown in there somewhere. 

 

They hadn’t gotten too far in their endeavors, Noel wouldn’t allow it, not yet, not until he was sure Liam was ready. The kid kept saying he was, but Noel knew the guilt he felt after every time they kissed, and he didn’t want Liam to start thinking those things too. Liam has the willpower to stop if he gets uncomfortable, and Noel couldn’t let that happen. He needed this like fucking air. 

 

They’d gotten as far as a few quick handjobs lying in Noel’s bed, breaths spilling between sloppy kisses and Liam’s whines, and yeah, Noel wouldn’t have minded turning him over and fucking him into oblivion when he felt that warmth run down his fingers. After that, Liam begged every time they touched for Noel to finally fuck him, but there was no way, not at this age, not with the boy still looking so adolescent and small, despite the height he had acquired over the past year. 

 

“Today?” He breathes out against Noel’s lips, and Noel actually rolls his eyes because Liam knows it isn’t happening today, but somehow he still has the hope, and Noel guesses he can admire his persistence. 

 

“No -“

 

“But  _ Noel _ ,” he groans, rocking his hips against his brother, and Jesus Christ,  _ that  feels good _ , and he can only imagine how good it feels to be inside that constrictive heat, watching Liam roll his hips, full of his big brother’s cock, his own hitting his stomach beautifully with every movement, and  yes , Noel could die happy like that. 

 

“It’s not happenin’.” Liam whines again and Noel shuts him up with another kiss, which calms him down a good deal, but his hips are pressing harder and fuck,  that kid is a brat. 

 

But Liam wants his way again real soon, and his lips are traveling down to Noel’s neck to suck the only way he knew how, and Noel can’t stop himself from laughing as his head falls back a little, and Liam pulls away, brows furrowed and eyes narrowing. 

 

“What are you doing?” Noel asks him, grinning, and Liam is flushing with embarrassment, his eyes moving to the ground for a moment before looking back at Noel. 

 

“Jus’ wanted to mark you...” Noel’s heart melts, the boy is too pure right then, and he’s stroking Liam’s cheek, watching as he leans into the touch and closes his eyes like a kitten would. Yeah, Noel is falling in love. 

 

“Kid, you gotta - you do it like this.” Fingers are tangling in the boy’s hair and pulling his head back, and Liam lets out a soft gasp and presses harder against Noel while his lips are on the kid’s skin, licking at the milky flesh and then his mouth is sucking perfectly. Liam swears it’s heaven and that Noel is God and maybe he’s Jesus himself, and everything feels so perfect,  _ this is why the world was created, for me and you.  _

 

“Noel...” The way his name is whispered sends shocks down his spine, and Noel is nipping at Liam, the younger boy whimpering and bucking his hips. 

 

“Feel good, baby?” The word feels weird coming off of his tongue, but with the way Liam whines, Noel can’t be bothered to care, and he wants to call him baby for the rest of time. He wants to take him away and keep him locked up so no one can ever see him, touch him, and Liam will be his and his alone (he already is), but he wants to show him off to the world with that purple bruising now on his neck for everyone to see, and he wants to kiss his mouth and grab his ass and make him blush in front of all the men and all the girls who stare at him.  _ One day, in another life.  _

 

“I wanna...” Liam moans and reaches between his legs to palm at his throbbing cock through his jeans that had become way too tight, his head spinning, “Let me suck you off.”

 

Noel pauses and he has to swallow hard and close his eyes, resting his head on Liam’s neck to calm himself down from the thoughts racing through his mind of Liam on his knees with cum dripping from his lips, eyes weighed down and cheeks red, and heavy breathing on his big brother’s cock from being choked, but he’d take it all because he’s good,  _ he’s so fucking good _ , Noel’s good little boy, and he’d do anything to please him. 

 

“Get on your knees then.”

 

Liam is too excited, too eager, and he’s crawling down from Noel’s lap to sit between his legs, fingers already fumbling with the button and zipper on Noel’s jeans. Noel couldn’t help but smile, and he was so warm inside, just watching the boy. His hand rests on the back of Liam’s head, and the boy mouths at the head of his cock once he’s gotten the jeans and boxers down, tongue licking around the tip and then lips are wrapping around, and Noel is sucking in a breath. Liam looks up at him with eyes too full of love and want for Noel and everything he was, and it made Noel hurt and crave and beg whatever entity to  _ never take him away, I need him so fucking bad.  _

 

“That’s good.. s’good, Liam. You like it? You like sucking my cock?” His words are dirtier than they’d ever been before, and Liam is whimpering around him and nodding enthusiastically, eyes still staring into Noel’s, who couldn’t stop from smiling again, head falling to rest on the back of the couch. Fingers run through Liam’s hair, and he feels like he’s found his purpose in life. “Good boy... so good for me.” 

 

Liam didn’t know why Noel was acting the way he was, why he was giving him so much praise and affection, but he was drowning in it, soaking up every little word and touch, and he was taking more and more of Noel’s cock until he could feel his gag reflex starting to react. He wrapped his hand around what couldn’t fit easily and started to stroke in time with his mouth, all of it fueled by the tiny, barely heard groans from Noel, but they were there and that was more than enough for him. 

 

Noel knew he could take more, though. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he wanted to push him, just wanted to see how far he could go, so he put some pressure to the back of Liam’s head and pushed down ever so slightly, while raising his hips and,  yes , his cock was almost fully covered by that mouth, and Liam was coughing around him, eyes wet. But Noel could see it, the fire burning in his eyes, and for some reason far above his realm of comprehension, his foot is pressing against the hard-on in Liam’s pants, and Liam whines yet again, pushing his hips up against the touch. 

 

“N-Noel”

 

“Hush,” Noel shakes his head and pushes Liam back down, eyes closing and head pushing back further as he feels himself getting closer and closer, and Liam is basically humping his foot, and it’s so shameless that Noel wonders if he’s even aware that he’s doing it. 

 

Noel lets up on his grip of Liam’s head so the boy can pull back to breathe, licking all over and sucking at the head like he couldn’t get enough, like he was trying to suck the cum right out of him, and it was working. His hips are rolling up against Noel’s foot still, and his body is trembling while delicious moans spill from his lips, and Noel has to force himself to not drink them, knowing the boy was doing better things with his mouth right now, but the temptation still lingered. 

 

It isn’t long before Liam is making a mess inside of his clothes, the trembling turning into full on shaking as he takes Noel’s cock as deep as he can to distract him from the pathetic noises he was letting out. It does nothing but warm Noel’s heart and make his cock twitch, but he also feels so fucking disgusting. Liam is so young and he comes from the slightest of touches, and it should be from the hand of some girl he’s in school with or by some guy he meets at a party - but no, Noel would kill someone if they touched what was his, and though he felt like a fucking predator sometimes, he knew Liam needed this as much as he did.  _ Liam loves me.  _

 

“Baby, fuck,” Noel grunts (the word feels more natural now), and his hips are rising from the couch, head falling back again to expose his neck for Liam to watch his adam’s apple as it bobs, and it’s so hot and Liam could cum again just from the taste of his brother’s release on his tongue and the back of his throat. Noel had tried to pull away, didn’t want Liam swallowing if he wasn’t ready for that yet, but Liam wouldn’t let it happen, and he was sucking again to milk him of every last drop, eyes trained on Noel as if looking away would make it a dream and only a dream. 

 

They sit in silence for a few moments, Liam’s head is on Noel’s thigh and fingertips are barely in his hair, but he’s satisfied beyond imagine, both of them are. 

 

“Noely,” his voice nearly cracks and Noel feels kind of guilty but also kind of proud that he could make that happen, that he could have his cock down Liam’s throat and there be some kind of evidence after. 

 

“C’mere.”

 

Liam doesn’t waste a second in fixing Noel’s pants, then he’s back on his lap and nuzzling against his neck because Noel smells so good and he feels so warm and Liam never wants to leave this heaven they’ve created. 

 

Seconds go by and then Liam is sucking at the neck still exposed to him, and Noel is smiling again because the boy learns so quick and he does so good, makes him so proud. He always makes him so fucking proud. 


End file.
